


Life Worth Living

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Ok so this is my first Destiel-ish writing piece.Cross between their story and poetry.I am currently on season 13 ep 10, so any references to future canon are unintentional.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Life Worth Living

There was once a human, who walked the Earth in all it’s cruelty and beauty. 

There was once an angel, who walked the skies in all their pain and glory. 

There was once an angel who descended from heaven, in a whirlwind of light and heat, making me question everything I’d ever known. 

There was once a human who shook me to my core, revealing the precious nature of humanity , teaching me how to feel, and how much there was out there. 

There was once an angel who I traveled the world with, a journey full of tears and smiles and his laughter, a sound that filled my soul with joy. 

There was once a human who I fought for, rebelling against the rules I’d followed since birth, and a human for which I’d do it again, over and over. 

There was once an angel who I would never abandon, that I held on to as the world fell to pieces around us and then built itself back together.

There was once a human who saved me, in so many different ways, who never gave up on me, even in my darkest hour.

There was once an angel that when he died, my grief shook the fabric of reality, his death so devastating in it’s finality. 

There was once a human for which I warred against all the forces of creation, from beyond the veil of death and eternal sleep. 

There was once a human I’d never thought I’d fall for, until I realized I had, his voice and his smile the song of my soul. 

There was once a man who I loved so much it felt like my heart would burst with it, who’d I would give my life for without a thought, who taught me how to grieve and cheer and cherish and everything else that makes life worth living. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments!


End file.
